The present invention relates to a thin film transistor, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor in which an ultra thin film piezoresistive body is formed as a channel layer, and a method of manufacturing thereof.
In general, in a MOS-type transistor, a channel layer as a passage of a current flow from a source electrode to a drain electrode is formed of a semiconductor material.
When an electric field is applied to the channel layer by the gate voltage, the concentration of electrons or holes in the channel serving as carriers varies according to the gate voltage to result in a change of the conductance of the channel.
In other words, in the aforementioned MOS-type transistor, the transistor performs a switching or an amplifying action according to the strength of the voltage applied to the gate electrode.
However, since the channel layer is formed of a semiconductor material in the MOS-type transistor, a process of forming the device is complicated. That is, a plurality of unit processes such as a process of implanting an impurity, a process of forming a mask pattern for impurity implantation et. al. should be carried out.